Memory provides data storage for electronic systems. Flash memory is one type of memory, and has numerous uses in modern computers and devices. For instance, modern personal computers may have BIOS stored on a flash memory chip. As another example, it is becoming increasingly common for computers and other devices to utilize flash memory in solid state drives to replace conventional hard drives. As yet another example, flash memory is popular in wireless electronic devices because it enables manufacturers to support new communication protocols as they become standardized, and to provide the ability to remotely upgrade the devices for enhanced features.
A typical flash memory comprises a memory array that includes a large number of memory cells arranged in row and column fashion. The flash memory may be erased and reprogrammed in blocks.
NAND may be a basic architecture of flash memory. A NAND string comprises at least one selecting device coupled in series to a serial combination of memory cells. Example NAND architecture is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,898,850.
There is continuing goal to develop improved NAND architectures, and to develop methods of forming such NAND architectures.